Happy Birthday Kiddo
by gnosticstream
Summary: All smile, despite knowing their time was far sorter then their Shinigami friend.


"Happy birthday Kiddo!"

The hall of Gallows manor erupts in pleasant yelps of joys. All occupants celebrating the life of a certain Shinigami.

"Are you 1, are you 2, are you 3, are you-"

"Patty please stop, we'll be here all night."

Patty's cheery chants halted abruptly, staring at the birthday boy's serious expression. After slight confuzlment, a knowing look graced the blonde's face.

"Oi Kid that's right! You Shinigami people are O-L-D!"

Kid nods, the sadness and misery in his eyes now apparent to many. Frowning, Liz prods her meister curiously,

"Kid, why so down? It's your birthday! Lighten up!"

Heads turn to the one-sided conversation, murmurs of the same question spreading before noise ceases all together.

"Kids just mad that im still more god like then him, even after all these years!"

Small laughs follow Black*Star's speech, Kid himself chuckling a bit as well.

"What am I going to do with you guys..."

Kid's face drops as the laughing ends, A tear cascading down his cheek.

"Here I am only now at the human age of 18 while all of you are well into your thirties..."

Sad smiles are directed at Kid as the tears turn to sobs. All are silent as Kid cries, Maka being the first to speak words of comfort.

"You'll go on and make new friends, moving past your loss and getting on with life."

Everyone nods, all smiling despite knowing their time was far sorter then their Shinigami friend. It was not the topic's first appearance and would certainly not be its last. It seemed everyone but Kid had accepted their fate.

" I could never replace you guys as friends, not for anything."

Sounds of knowing float throughout the room. All flattered yet displeased with Kid's very true statement. A sniffle can be heard from the original questioner, a similar one sounding from her sister. Many know out of all of Kid's losses, that of the Thompson sister would weigh the heaviest.

"I love you guys too much to ever partner again, you're my best friends."

As Kid is enveloped in hugs by his loyal weapons, the older of the two lets out a soft whisper in Kid's ear.

"We know."

She cried for days on end at your passing. Never before had I seen Maka cry as much as she did that night. The night you died.

We all know it's a weapon's job to protect their meister, even if it means dying. Many weapons have made sacrifices but damit Soul, few have given their lives. And in turn for your sacrifice, many things have changed.

Black*Star vandalized your grave, threw rocks at it too. It's amazing how much he's changed during your passing, no more goofing around or rule breaking. He says it's just not the same without his best bud. He may not admit it but he really misses you Soul.

Patty actually managed to shut up for an hour at your funeral. I know you two weren't great friends but she was still sadden by the loss. Patty grew up on the streets, she's seen more blood and death than anyone I know. But somehow, you, the mere friend of a friend, turned her world upside down enough to shut her up for an hour, thank you.

Tsubaki wishes you could have had a family, she's expecting you see, and it saddens her deeply when she thinks of the family you could have had with Maka. Wasn't she the one bugging you guys to have kids, bet you wish you'd listen to her huh? It's kinda funny you see, the day after you died Tsubaki discovered she was expecting. In a way it was a life for a life.

Liz inherited most of your music, hope you don't mind, Maka couldn't stand to look at it. I hear Liz listening to it all the time when she's sad. Plays it on repeat till she knows it by heart. I never knew you were a fan of Jazz Soul, you seemed more like a rock and heavy metal kinda guy. But now, looking back and hearing what Liz says about you, I realize all this time, maybe you were more of a Jazz guy.

Maka's not around much these days, holes herself up inside your apartment staring at that piano of yours, sobbing till her tears run out. Guilt has consumed her entirely and we don't know what to do. We can make her laugh and smile but she always goes back to that guilty depressed state that only you could get her out of.

You gave your life for someone you loved. I respect you greatly for that Soul Eater Evans, greatly.

Being the oldest of us all, we knew you'd be one of the first. And you were, just not in the way we had expected.

He named the kid after you. She's beautiful you know, she has your eyes and smile. Your heart too.

I'll never forget that proud smile you held during our last meeting. The way you held your child with such care, it amazes me how full of life you were after such a tedious task.

It shocked us all when we had to be lead to the waiting room, even more so when we heard the news.

Mifune cried, never before had I seen such heartbreak and sorrow in a man's eyes. He loves you dearly, and misses you every day.

Black*Star misses you, refuses to lay hands on another weapons. Claimed you died a goddess.

Maka visits your grave every week, brings you flowers too, says they remind her of you.

I hope you see Soul up there, we miss him dearly. Though I feel better knowing he at least has you.

The girls are doing well. Patty in fact claims you to be alive, held your 37th birthday party just last week.

As for Liz she holds you deeply in her heart, always brings up the good memories, she even sets a place for you at the table. Just in case.

You're a great friend Tsubaki; you would have been a wonderful mother.

Only you would have gone out like that, with a crazed and determined smile on your face. It was so crazy, so immature, so silly, so you Patty, and I miss it every day.

Liz's cried for weeks, slept in your bed, snuggled your giraffe, even wore your clothes. Im trying my best to comfort her but I just can't do it, not without you.

Black*Star was going to propose, planned to do it that day; he had the diamond and everything. It was so pretty Patty; it would have looked beautiful on you.

It seemed as though Maka was getting better, she was less sad and got out more, but only when you were around. Now there's no joy left in her eyes, none what so ever.

You remember that giraffe you gave me? The one for my 18th birthday, I still have it. Sitting on my night stand, clothed in your well-worn hat.

Your one of the kindest, happiest souls I've ever met Patty. We miss you so much, life feels gray without you. Im sure you're up there prancing with giraffes, and catching up with Soul and Tsubaki, at least you can still make their days brighter.

Damit Black*Star, I thought you were too stubborn to die. What happen to surpassing the gods?

You didn't look quite right in that coffin, so still and quiet, the light in your eyes was so dim Black*Star. A man like you should have excess light in their eyes. They all cried Black*Star, even the sky wept over your passing.

But your happy right? there with Tsubaki and Patty and Soul. All your best friends are up there, it's about time you saw them again.

I have no one to play basketball with anymore, no one to shout crazy statements or mock me. It pains me to say this but I miss you and your inflated ego.

Maka wept for you, Liz wept for you, I wept for you Black*Star. The world lost one of the strongest people that day, it lost its god.

Will we ever know what happen to you Maka? Will we ever know what went through your mind that day? The day you died.

Of all people to find you it had to be Liz. Liz coming over for Saturday morning tea like always, found you dead in the bathtub. With the name of you dead friends carved into your wrists.

I hold Liz as I write this, it had started with 7 and now just 2, the thought breaks her. I try my best to comfort her but still I hear her whisper at night,

"So young, so beautiful, so why Maka did you end it all?"

You were the last to go Liz, my last friend, my last weapon, my last love. Now all are gone but me.

R.I.P.

Soul (Eater) Evans

Age 34

Died Saving the One he Loved

R.I.P.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Age 36

Died Bringing life into this World

R.I.P.

Patricia Thompson

Age 47

Died Saving Child from Fire

R.I.P.

Black*Star

Age 50

Died Fighting for his Country

R.I.P.

Maka Albarn

Age 55

Died from Blood Loss

R.I.P.

Elizabeth Thompson

Age 62

Died Fighting Breast Cancer

R.I.P.

Death the Kid

Age 666

Died from Heartbreak


End file.
